A New Dawn Additional & Deleted Scenes
by PepperX
Summary: All the deleted and additional scenes from my story A New Dawn. I loved them too much to get rid of so I thought "hey let's publish them" : So here they are, a whole load of little one shots ; Enjoy.
1. Weddings

**Explaination: Okay well this was a scene I was going to put in but forgot. What an idiot I am lmao. So yeah it's just after the werewolves have finished eating Jaq's lovely meal ^.^ and they're still in the kitchen at the table... Jaq still doesn't know what's going on with Embry and she still doesn't know anything about imprinting...**

**Just thought it was a cute scene just waiting to happen... can't believe I forgot it! Tell me what you think, leave a review! **

**Anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

"Jacob," Alice said. "Billy's on the phone for you."

"Oh," He stood up looking confused and left. "Okay…"

"Man that felt good." Seth rubbed his stomach. "Jaq, you cook even better than my _mom_."

Jaq laughed.

"Uhu," Embry grinned. "I mean, I know you said you could cook but _this_…" He gestured to the empty plate apparently at loss for words.

"Is there anymore?" Connor asked.

"Sorry, no."

"Aww…"

Jaq cleared the plates off the table a put them in the sink ready to be washed up. Quil gave a loud burp.

"Urgh!" Jaq hit him around the head with an oven glove. "That's disgusting!"

"Sorry." He grinned.

"Actually," Nessie said. "In some cultures, Ancient Rome in particular, burping is seen as a complement to the chef. Jake told me so."

"He _would_ know something like that."

"Thanks for the back up, kid." Quil laughed and gave her a high five.

"Yeah, but we're not _in_ Ancient Rome."

"Yep." Seth grinned. "This is America… _A-mer-i-ca_." He said it as if he was talking to someone with problems.

"Shut up Seth." Quil flicked a left-over piece of onion at him.

"Hey, no food fights."

"So childish…" Nessie muttered. Embry snorted.

"Says the baby."

"_Vampire_-baby! That means I have the right to look down on you lot."

Jaq leaned back against the sink smiling as she listened to their petty banter. Nessie was right, they were like children. But it was kind of cute in a way. She watched Embry laugh at whatever it was Connor had just said. He had a very nice face she decided, and very pretty brown coloured eyes. He had a lovely smile too, it was just so…

"Hey Jaq, thanks for feeding them." Edward said as he walked into the kitchen. Jaq jumped. _Oh no. _Had he heard what she'd been thinking? If he had, he showed no sign. "Ness, it's time for bed."

"Y-you too Connor."

They both followed him out of the kitchen, leaving Jaq alone with the three wolves.

"So which one of you is on patrol tonight?" She asked.

"Me and Leah." Quil said. "Should be fun." He added sarcastically.

"You being mean about my sister?" Seth asked jokingly.

"Maybe."

"Aww," Embry grinned. "I think you and Leah would make a lovely couple."

"Urgh no thanks!" Quil made a face. "I have Claire anyway!"

"Who's Claire?" Jaq asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Err…" He looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Embry grinned breaking the awkwardness. "She's your girlfriend. Isn't she Quil?" He winked and Quil glared.

"Wha-?" She began to ask but was interrupted by Jacob who came into the room, sat back down in his seat and slammed his head against the table.

"What's wrong Jake?" Seth asked.

"They're getting married." He mumbled. "They're bloody getting _married_."

"Who is?"

"Paul and Rachel."

"Hey, we all knew it'd happen some day." Seth comforted him. "I mean he imprin-…ahem…" He coughed, disguising the end of his sentence as Embry glared at him. Jaq watched confused. What had he been about to say?

"That's not what's wrong." Came Jacob's muffled voice.

"So what is it then?" Embry asked.

"They want me to be a _pageboy_."

"Oh." They all tried not to laugh imagining Jacob in a pageboy's outfit.

"Well I think you'll make a lovely pageboy." Embry said in a strained voice trying to suppress a smile.

Suddenly Quil snorted breaking the silence and sending the others into a pitch of laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh it is. It _so_ is."

"Are you gonna have to wear a suit?"

"They want an old fashioned wedding so I'm going to be forced into wearing a lace collar." He cringed.

A fresh wave of hysterics hit. Jacob glared at them.

"It's _not funny_." He repeated.

"_Lace_…" Quil grinned wiping his eyes.

Jacob gave another death glare at them all and stormed out of the room, his hands shaking.

"Was it something we said?"

* * *

**Did that sound familar to you stonecoldheart27 ? wink wink nudge nudge... haha...**


	2. Paravillintiniay

**Important: To understand this scene i suggest you listen (if you haven't heard it before) Gibberish - Relient K ... look them up on You tube or something or you won't understand it.**

**Explaination: Right, so this is my personal favourite. It's set after everything that happens, Delano is gone, Connor's started school and Nathan has pretty much accepted Embry. I wrote this to show what Jaq and Embry were like together, immature but so, so funny and cute. This is about a song from a band they both love - Relient K, metioned in chapter 13. No one quite understands them, but they understand each other so completley which results in scenes like this... **

**I had to take it out though because it totally ruined my ending... sniff... ahh well here it is.. (hope you understood all that btw. Sorry for the rambling)**

Jaq, Nathan and Connor, the Cullens and Jacob's pack (minus Leah) were all sat in the lounge watching a programme on the Discovery Channel about monkeys. Connor had been set a project about them and after having no idea where to even start Nathan had suggested that he watched the programme on the TV that evening. (This was _after_ Emmett's suggestion of studying Edward.) It began with just the two of them watching it but slowly the amount of people increased until the lounge was bursting with all 16 of them watching monkeys.

"Hey Jacob, that one looks like you!"

"Aww _thanks_ Blondie. I love you too."

Embry yawned. Obviously he was bored. Jaq couldn't blame him. This was a pretty boring programme. Monkeys were such boring creatures…

"Hey Jaq," He said turning to look at her. "Arg wu sentafinticate nar dunderford?"

Jaq grinned recognising the song. Nathan looked at him as if he was crazy. Probably thought he was…

"Bida menti kosticated interserd." Jaq shook her head as she said the next lyrics as if she was saying no to something. "Thorphilliate stinded yilla billa zay."

"Ah." Embry laughed. "Wentora yate paravillintiniay?"

"Paravillintiniay." Jaq nodded. All of the others in the room were looking at them strangely now - except Edward. He'd obviously worked out what was going on through their thoughts. "Dorga orpha dorga billa dorga orpha stifaleare?"

He shook his head. "Dorga orpha dorga billa _tonalation fonamere_."

"Can someone please tell me what they're talking about?" Emmett frowned. "I'm scared."

"Mork sawx ippen reeby yufftabar?" Jaq giggled. "Higgerd quillip ernigrade du wellinshar."

"Lirp crawn xyfa gourk jawinstabray."

"Venaldo urp paravillintiniay?" She asked nodding towards the doorway. This programme was way too boring. She wanted to get out of here.

"Paravillintiniay?" He clarified and she nodded. "Okay."

She laughed and they both stood up to go outside leaving the others with worried expressions behind.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Jacob muttered.

* * *

**Awww they crack me up......**

* * *


End file.
